


Not with a Bang

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(for the Endings Challenge of 5/21/04 Oddly, this drabble was written by accident, as what was supposed to be part of a fic. That it came out as exactly 100 words probably means that I've started to think in drabble form.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> (for the Endings Challenge of 5/21/04 Oddly, this drabble was written by accident, as what was supposed to be part of a fic. That it came out as exactly 100 words probably means that I've started to think in drabble form.)

In the end, the thing that bothered Lex the most was that it was so ridiculously _easy_. The rift didn't come after an epic battle between Clark's supposed good nature, and Lex's perceived incipient evil. It didn't follow harsh words thrown by jealous lovers. There wasn't even a fight, really.

It just --- ended.

Lex likened it to a piece of paper, folded back and forth a dozen times, until it tore along the line the fold had caused. It looked almost as neat as a knife or scissors cut, but instead of a sharp pain, it just left you frayed.


End file.
